


Engaging Survival Handshake

by LittleLinor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devil Survivor/Pacific Rim crossover.<br/>Will focus on different pilot pairs over different chapters.<br/>(Character and ship tags will be added as chapters are updated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaging Survival Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGISE FOR THIS CROSSOVER.  
> I'll be taking some obvious liberties with the Pacific Rim canon (mostly on the number of Jaeger and the frequency of the attacks), since I'm mostly exploring the concepts and relationships.  
> This is set when the tide of the war turns against humanity, but before things really go to hell.  
> Pilot pairs will be Atsuro+Kaido, Naoya+Kazuya, Yuzu+Gin and Izuna+Amane.  
> Various ships, broships, normal friendships, gen, etc.
> 
> These aren't exactly chapters, more like a series of one-shots set in the same verse, but I wanted to avoid spamming the tags with a crossover.
> 
> This first chapter gives you bits and pieces, but as other points of view come in the story will reveal itself better.  
> Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this.

Your name is Tadashi Nikaido, and you're starting to realise that you've made a habit of having epiphanies at the worst possible time. Like your life is just an endless chain of fucking irony and heaven is trying to punish you for being you or something.

It probably started back when you were a teenager. Because what better moment to figure out you have a crush on someone than when you find them kissing your brother.  
It's kind of a double epiphany, because you should also have realised that you never stood a chance. The three of you always played together, but the older you got, the more they went into their own little world. And you were jealous of them, both of them, and when you see them kiss the heat of jealousy settles on your skin like sticky, lukewarm sweat.  
You can't make yourself care. It's only normal. You don't care. They can do whatever the fuck they want.

The second epiphany is that you should be careful what you wish for.  
The news of his death doesn't wait for the official courrier, because there's no way you'd have missed the horror that went through the country when the Daemon fell. The first Jaeger that falls in this way, its pilots lost, and the city almost ravaged and barely saved by the arrival of reinforcements.   
You're the one left to console Mari, who had just finished her nursing school and was waiting, diploma finally in her pocket, to marry him.  
She takes off to the shutterdome to join the medical staff instead.

The third one is your first real encounter with guilt and responsability.  
You've joined the unit, now, two years after he asked you to, and as they try again and again to pair you up with a matching partner, you finally understand why he wanted you.  
None of these idiots match up to the way you could move like two limbs of the same body, even when you were two kids playing at being tough.   
You wonder what his partner was like. If they actually fit.  
You don't ask.  
They eventually give up, and it looks like you're going to be stuck in the ground crew forever, until Fushimi summons you and puts you in a room with the little nerd you've seen hanging around the Minegishi cousins. You snort at his nervous eyes, the way they dart around to your frowning face, the muscles of your arms, the staff in your hands. His grip is good, and so are his feet, but if Fushimi thinks a mouse like him can handle drifting with you, he's in for a big surprise.

The next one is so cliché you could puke.   
A good old "you never appreciate what you have until you lose it" kind of thing, except fucking proverbs can't describe the knife of fear and pain and rage in your stomach when you heard him scream and felt his pain through the Drift, the wave of complete denial and shot of adrenaline in your veins, the absolute feeling that you won't you can't, can't, can't, _can't_ lose him.  
He's your partner and your guide, the presence in your mind that notices everything you don't and makes his strength yours, and without him you're like a bird with torn-off wings, bloody and bitter and nailed to the ground.  
You craddle him to what would be your chest, if you were actually tall enough to inhabit the giant pile of metal you pilot.  
You realise he's made you fly.  
And you realise, as you flare out at anyone who dares come in your way, that it's not just about combat or him being useful, that you need _him_ , not just his skills, and maybe that pisses you off even more.  
(You can't even _think_ about losing him, and that scares you more than you like to admit)

And then there's now.  
Now, when you cornered him against a wall out of pure fucking instinct that you're still not sure where it came from, and you realise that what you want to do is kiss him, and not even the harsh, violent kissing born from anger and adrenaline and your need for domination that you've felt a few times before, but something deeper, darker, something that makes you want to go slowly and feel him gasp and tremble and give in to you, something that yearns not for his body but for his trust.  
And this is the worst, the worst time you could have this particular epiphany, both because you're not in a Jaeger where you could have him understand what you feel without having to _express_ it, and because you've never been any good at impulse control and with him trapped between your arms there's nothing to stop you from sliding your hand in his hair, bending forward and kissing him.  
Nothing to stop you except him. And he doesn't.  
He gasps, at first, held in place by shock, but before you can actually feel remorse he murmurs your name, surprised but much fonder than you deserve, and one of his hands comes to craddle the back of your neck as he opens his lips for you, pressing subtly closer and radiating heat. He tastes of addiction, against your tongue and under your hands, and when you growl and pull him tight against you he smiles, almost _giggles_ and wraps his other arm around you, almost confident in his slowness.   
You kiss him like enough contact of your lips and tongues will link your minds again, and in your hands his body is safe and steadfast, a warmth that anchors you and draws you in.  
You should feel guilty for this, maybe. But you are not the kind of man to give up or blame yourself for what has been freely given to you.

**Author's Note:**

> IF ANYTHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE you can hit me up on tumblr, I'll try and explain things there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like skin on barbed wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922995) by [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor)




End file.
